Víz és olaj
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- SasukexNaruto. Három shounen ai one-shot Naruto és Sasuke kapcsolatáról. Életem első ilyen témájú írásai, szóval ne legyetek túl gonoszak, kérlek! Sok szeretettel nevermorelove-nak!
1. Tartalom

**Víz és olaj**

Három shounen ai one-shot Naruto és Sasuke kapcsolatáról. Sok szeretettel Myuu-samának (nevermorelove)!  
Névtelen hozzászólásokra egy fórumban válaszolok, link az adatlapomon.  
Kéretik nem lehordani engem, tekintve, hogy ezek életem első (és valószínűsíthetően utolsó) shounen ai próbálkozásai! Köszönet!

Liisa }i{

* * *

**_Tartalom_**

**1. Mert visszajöttél hozzám**: Naruto elmélkedése Sasuke visszatéréséről.  
Korhatár: T  
Műfaj: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

**2. A kötelék, amit szét próbáltam szakítani:** Sasuke gondolatai, mielőtt megvívná a végső csatát Narutóval.  
Korhatár: T  
Műfaj: Tragedy/Drama/Angst

**3. Mi vagyunk mi egymásnak?:** Naruto feltesz egy egyszerű, mégis komplikált kérdést Sasukénak, és a fiú egy másik kérdéssel felel, melyre a szőke fiú nem tud válaszolni.  
Korhatár: T  
Műfajok: Drama/Romance/Hurt-Comfort


	2. Mert visszajöttél hozzám

**Mert visszajöttél hozzám**

Sosem értettelek igazán. Sohasem tudtam megmondani, mi jár a fejedben, mit miért teszel. Az igazság az, hogy mind a mai napig nem vagyok képes kiigazodni rajtad. Ennyire _usuratonkachi_ lennék?

Aznap láttalak először, mikor egy osztályba kerültünk az Akadémián. Iruka-sensei melléd ültetett le, és mikor lehuppantam a székemre, a szemeink találkoztak. Rád nevettem, mire te… nem is tudom, talán csak képzelődtem, de… úgy láttam, egy pillanatra elpirultál. De csak egy pillanat volt az egész; egy másodperccel később már azzal az oly megszokott komoly arckifejezéssel bámultál magad elé. Még csak hozzám se szóltál, a nevedet is mástól kellett megtudnom. Már akkor is ilyen voltál: egy szótlanságba burkolózó, hűvös Uchiha.

Nem szerettelek. Nem gyűlöltelek. Csak egyvalamit éreztem veled kapcsolatban: irigységet, mert te voltál Mr. Tökéletes, az elit elitje, az osztály- és évfolyamelső.

Senki sem dobta úgy a shurikent, mint te. Senki sem tudta olyan jól memorizálni a kézjeleket, mint te. Senki sem volt olyan jó tai-, nin- és genjutsuban, mint te, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hogy honnan tudom mindezt? Onnan, hogy folyton folyvást szemmel tartottalak. Irigy voltam, fel akartam érni hozzád, le akartalak győzni, hogy lenyűgözhesselek. Olyan voltam, mint azok a lányok, akik állandóan a nyomodban loholtak: le sem tudtam venni rólad a szemem, és a figyelmedre pályáztam.

Emlékszem, mikor még kicsik voltunk, valamilyen büszke fény csillogott a szemeidben. Mindig elsőként rohantál ki a tanteremből – gondolom, hazafelé igyekeztél. Igen, téged mindig várt otthon egy szerető család…

Aztán egy nap kihunyt a fény a szemeidben. Nem tudtam, miért. Láttam, hogy valami megtört benned, hogy megváltoztál. Szerettem volna megkérdezni, mi a baj, hogy tudjam, hogy értsem, hogy segíthessek. Szerettelek volna átölelni, hogy kisírhasd magad a vállamon. De nem tettem semmit sem, nem közeledtem feléd, nem ültem le melléd a tóparton, bár erre vágytam.

Éveken keresztül próbáltam megérteni, mi játszódik le benned, de ez a próbálkozás siker nélkül zárult. Még akkor sem tudtam, mit rejt az a semmitmondó tekintet az arcodon, mikor csapattársak lettük.

Tudom, te mindig lenéztél engem. S valahol igazad is volt: senki, semmi voltam én hozzád, a tehetséges, zseni Uchihához képest. Jobb voltál nálam, már nem tagadom.

Azután… elkezdtem hozzád felzárkózni. Kezdtelek utolérni, s ez téged jobban zavart, mint bármi más a világon. Ráadásul megjelent az a szemét bátyád is, hogy még inkább tönkretegye a lelked, mi olyan régen megtört. És én még csak nem is tudtam addig a napig, hogy mit művelt Itachi. Fogalmam sem volt róla, mennyire szenvedsz, mennyire magányos lehetsz… Mondd, Sasuke, mennyivel voltál magányosabb nálam? Sokkal, igaz?

S aztán… egy éjjel, úgy, hogy én megint nem vettem észre semmit, eltűntél. Elhagytad Konohát, hogy erőt szerezz. Mondd, sikerrel jártál? Sosem mondtad meg… Csak remélni tudom, hogy megérte Orochimaruhoz csatlakoznod.

Az a hír járja, hogy legyőzted, megölted Itachit. Nem tudom, hogy igaz-e, mert nem mondasz semmit, egy szót sem szólsz. És én félek feltenni a kérdést.

De hiszek benned, és tudom, hogy bármi történt, vagy történik ezután, te képes leszel felállni, és folytatni a végsőkig, ahogy mindig. Ebben az egy dologban hasonlítunk.

Igen, ebben az egy dologban. Minden másban egymás tökéletes ellentétei vagyunk: én vagyok a víz, te pedig az olaj. Te az éjszaka, én a nappal, te a sötétség, én a fény, te a zseni, én az ügyefogyott balek.

S mégis… Mégis kopogtattál az ablakomon az éjszaka közepén. Biztosan belopóztál Konohába, máshogy nem lenne ez lehetséges… S én kinyitottam az ablakom, te pedig egy szót sem szóltál, csak nézted a padlót, mintha szégyellnéd, amivé váltál. Hogy van-e rá okod? Nem tudom megmondani. Csupán azt tudom, hogy itt vagy, újra itt, mellettem.

Mindig arra vágytam, hogy a közöttünk lévő kötelék több legyen, mint egyszerű csapattársak közötti. S azon a napon, mikor egyenlő ellenfelekként megküzdöttünk egymással, te kimondtál egy mondatot, mely egyszerre tett a világ legboldogabb emberévé, és rémített halálra…

…_Te vagy a legjobb barátom…_

S most, mikor beléptél az ablakon keresztül a hálószobámba, nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak erre. Remegő kézzel öleltelek át, hogy megvigasztaljalak, hogy erőt adjak neked, hogy segítsek legyőzni belső démonaid. És mindeközben valójában én voltam az, aki segítségre szorult.

Amikor a karod felemelkedett, hogy viszonozza az ölelést, láttam, hogy te is reszketsz. Még mindig nem szóltál semmit, csak én beszéltem, csacsogtam, pont úgy, mint régen, a semmiről, valami hülyeségről, lényegtelen dolgokról, és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy itt vagy, újra itt vagy mellettem, s nem gyűlölsz annyira.

S most, mikor végignézek rajtad, ahogy félmeztelenül fekszel az ágyamban, elmémben csókjaid emlékével, csak egyvalamire gondolok: arra, hogy mennyire különbözünk mi ketten.

Azt mondják, a víz és az olaj nem oldódnak egymásban, sohasem keveredhetnek, mert ahányszor összerázzuk őket, végül mégis különválnak. De engem ez nem érdekel, Sasuke. Ahogy az sem, hogy mit tettél az elmúlt években. Csupán egyetlen dolog számít… Az, hogy itt vagy, mellettem.

Nem érdekel a múlt, a jelen vagy a jövő, nem érdekelnek az okok és a következmények. Nem számít semmi sem…

… mert visszajöttél hozzám.


	3. A kötelék, amit szét próbáltam szakítani

**A kötelék, amit szét próbáltam szakítani  
**

Egymás ellen, már megint… Hány nap, hány év is telt el azóta, hogy először küzdöttünk meg egymás ellen? Hány magányos, félhomályban töltött perc, mikor mint holmi óra, mi visszafelé jár, számoltam a másodperceket, s vártam, hogy végre beköszöntsön a hajnal… egy hajnal, mi soha nem jöhetett el, mi sohasem lehetett enyém.

Állok és várok. Itt, ahol először küzdöttünk meg egymással, itt várok rád. Itt fogunk harcolni, hiszen nem lesz több csata, nem lesz több vérontás. Ideje megbékélnünk a ténnyel: a sakktáblán te a fehér vagy, míg én a fekete, s egymással szemben állunk, és az győz, ki először lép. Leromboltam az összes bástyád, elvettem a királynődet, kiirtottam futárjaid, huszárjaid és az összes gyalogot.

Neked nem kellett törődnöd az én bábuimmal – azokról más már gondoskodott.

S most itt állunk, a sakktábla két királya, fehér és fekete egymás ellen, segítség nélkül, ketten a négyzetrács kellős közepén. Ideje befejezni a játékot, mit az égiek oly rég elkezdtek, mert már nincs tovább, nem vagyunk képesek időt nyerni, nem tudunk tovább ellenállni a Végzetnek. Ma éjjel el kell döntenünk, ki marad életben és ki hanyatlik az árnyak világába. Ma éjjel csak egyikünk fog meghalni, s a másik folytatja azt a szánalmas, nyomorult létezést, mibe úgy kapaszkodunk mi shinobik.

De miért? Miért kell ennek így lennie?

Annyiszor feltettem már a kérdést, de hiába, nem kaptam választ sohasem. Tudom, hogy te sem tudsz felelni, hiszen te magad is folyton ezt kérdezed: miért, miért, miért?!

Mondd, Naruto, ha úgy lehetne minden, mint régen, ha úgy érezhetnélek, mint akkor mikor utoljára voltunk együtt küldetésen, ha olyan közel lennénk, ami már-már bűnös élvezetet jelent a lélek s test számára… ha így lenne, vajon boldogok lennénk?

Nem, ezzel már nem törődhetek. Nem számít semmi, mert ellentétes oldalon állunk. Te vagy minden, mi ragyog: a fény, a napsütés, a szikrázó önbizalom… és az az idióta vigyor. Én pedig én vagyok, és ez így is marad. Nem tudsz rajta változtatni, és tudom, ez az érzés lassú méregként csöpög vénáidba, hogy elvegyen minden édes ízt, mit éreztél valaha, s keserűt vegyítsen minden szép emlékbe, hogy végül ne maradjon más, csak egy üres héj, egy semmitmondó tekintet és álmok nélküli éjszakák.

Kíváncsi vagyok, változott-e a véred színe? A tiéd mindig világos volt, valódi élénkpiros, míg az enyém barnába hajló sötétvörös. Sötét és világos, bábuk egymással szemben, kiknek vére a csata hevében összekeveredik, s mint valamely csodás mennyei dallam, egymással harmonizálva új árnyalatot komponál; egy szokatlan, mégis mindennapi színt, egyedit, de megismételhetőt.

Sokan mondták nekem: le kell győznöd Narutót. Öld meg, és légy te a nyertes! De tudod mit? Ennek a harcnak nincsen győztese, csak szánalmas vesztesei. Vagy ha mégis van, az nem az lesz, aki a csata végeztével képes lesz felállni a porból, miben a másik élettelenül hever, hanem az, aki elhagyja végre ezt a világot, mely csak szenvedést hoz ránk.

Miután a szüleim meghaltak, soha többé nem volt alkalmam érezni azt, hogy tartozom valahová, ahol szeretek és szeretve vagyok. Soha többé, egyetlen alkalmat leszámítva, mikor felém nyújtottad a kezed, és megkértél, vigyelek el rament enni. Sohasem felejtem el azt az estét, s biztos vagyok benne, te sem tudod kiverni a fejedből.

Ma valamelyikünk meghal, nincs mit tenni. S csak remélni tudom, hogy én leszek az… Nem akarok itt maradni, és szenvedni. Nem akarok vesztes lenni. Kettőnk közül mindig te voltál az, Naruto… Kérlek, veszíts ma este is! Veszíts, mert nem akarok egyedül maradni, nem akarom, hogy ez a kötelék, mit százszor, ezerszer próbáltam szétszakítani, még nehezebb legyen. Már most is ólomsúlyt cipelek, egy keresztet a hátamon, és nincs senki és semmi, aki enyhíthetné ezt a kínzó fájdalmat, mi a szívemet fogja körül.

Szüntesd meg ezt a fájdalmat, Naruto! Győzz le, taszíts a porba, s még létezésem nyomát is tüntesd el… ez a szánalmas lét nem érdemel sírkövet, nem érdemli meg, hogy emlékezzenek rá, hogy sírjanak miatta.

A kötelék, mi kettőnk között van, egy acéllánc, és a szíveink között feszül. S ha túl nagy a távolság, a lánc megfeszül, és próbál közelebb húzni egymáshoz, de mi – vagy inkább én ellenállok, próbálom megcáfolni a fizika törvényeit. Nem akarom, hogy a mágnes ellentétes pólusai vonzzák egymást. Nem, el akarlak magamtól taszítani a saját érdekemben, és azért, hogy te is élhesd az életed. Igen, lehet, hogy valójában csak érted teszem, mert valahol belül tudom, hogy vágyom arra, hogy itt feküdj a karjaimban, miközben a csillagos égboltot bámuljuk, és összevitatkozzunk azon, hogy a Cassiopeia W vagy fordított M alakú* – úgy, mint azon az éjszakán.

Hányszor próbáltam ezt a köteléket megszakítani, ezt a súlyos köteléket, mely után úgy vágyódom… Mennyiszer próbáltam véget vetni ennek, ninjutsuval, katanával, puszta kézzel, de nem jártam sikerrel sohasem. És tudom, ma este sem fogok. Ezt a köteléket nem lehet széttépni, mert erősebb még a gyémántnál is. Nincs, ami átvágná a láncszemeket. Éppen ezért, aki itt marad, annak még súlyosabb terhet tesz a vállára. Remélem, te leszel az, Naruto. Én már nem tudok többet elviselni.

Víz és olaj. Ez vagyunk mi: két folyadék, amit ha össze is kevernek, sosem maradnak együtt. Az olaj ellepi a vizet, rátelepszik, megfojtja, s a víz nem tud tenni ez ellen semmit.

Én vagyok az, aki nem hagy lélegezni. Olyan kétségbeesetten nyúlsz utánam, szeretnél megmenteni, belém kapaszkodni, de hiábavaló. A víz és az olaj nem oldódik egymásban. A víz és az olaj nem keveredik.

S itt az idő, hogy az egyiket kiöntsük a pohárból, hogy a másik magányosan, de tisztán és szabadon folytathassa a létezést.

A játszma elindult, a bábuk ledőltek. Csak kettő marad – és ma győztest kell hirdetnünk.

* * *

* Egy kis megjegyzés: a Cassiopeia helyzetétől függően M vagy W alakú, cirkumpoláris csillagkép.


	4. Mi vagyunk mi egymásnak?

**Mi vagyunk mi egymásnak?**

Naruto vigyorogva bámulta a katanáját élező Sasukét. Boldog volt, hiszen nem csak visszakapta elvesztett barátját, de az utóbbi időben az Uchiha már nem is szólta meg minden apró hibájáért. Sőt! Mint kiderült, Sasuke igazán aranyosnak tartja, ahogy ramentől csöpögő arccal, tele szájjal mesél edzéstervéről.

A két fiú között sok minden megváltozott az elmúlt néhány hónapban. Fél évvel ezelőtt Sasuke megjelent Konoha kapujánál, és önként feladta magát. Pár hetet börtönben töltött, de hála Tsunadénak, hamar felmentették. Azután hazaköltözött, vissza a régi Uchiha-negyedbe, ahol egykor a családjával élt boldogan, s most magányosan tengette napjait.

Illetve tengette volna, ha Naruto és Sakura nem érezte volna kötelességének, hogy minden nap meglátogassák. És bármilyen szótlan volt is a fiú, s akármilyen bűnt is követett el a múltban, nekik nem számított. Törődtek Sasukéval, mert a barátjuk volt. Olyan kötelék fűzte őket össze, melyet semmi sem szakíthat szét.

És Sasuke boldog volt. Bár először szégyellte magát tettei miatt, s kényelmetlenül érezte magát egykori csapattársai körében, egy idő után képes volt feloldódni – már amennyire egy Uchiha esetében ez lehetséges. Pedig Sasuke sohasem kért bocsánatot. Nem tudta rávenni magát. De ez nem érdekelte sem Sakurát, sem Narutót. Ők megelégedtek azzal, hogy visszakapták régi barátjukat.

Egy napon aztán Sakura ismét szerelmet vallott Sasukénak. Naruto szíve összeszorult, és valahol belül azt kívánta, a fiú mondjon újra nemet a lánynak… s így is történt.

- Sajnálom, de én nem szeretlek, Sakura – mondta egészen halkan a fiú. – Nagyon sajnálom, és tényleg hálás vagyok azért, amit akkor éjjel mondtál nekem, de… nekem másvalaki tetszik.

Naruto meglepve nézte az Uchihát, ahogy kissé elpirul, majd sarkon fordul, és elindul haza. A szőke fiú észre sem vette, hogy lába magától megindult, és követi Sasukét.

Így kezdődött… egy óvatos csókkal, majd egy határozottabbal, egyre többel és többel a sikátorokban, a sötét utcákon, az erdőben, majd kósza, remegő kezekkel történő érintésekkel és határozatlan, de vágytól teli szenvedéllyel folytatódott egészen odáig, ahonnan már nem volt visszaút. De egyikük sem bánta. Csupán szégyellték, s ezért nem is merték elmondani még Sakurának sem.

Végül Naruto gyakorlatilag odaköltözött Sasukéhez. Először csak az egyik ramenes tálját vitte át, hogy meg tudjon reggelizni a hosszú éjszakák után, majd ezt egy fogkefe követte – Sasuke határozott kérésére, - azután néhány alsónadrág és zokni is átkerült az Uchiha-házba. S mára már Naruto egészen jól berendezkedett Sasukéval közös szobájában.

- Ne bámulj, dobe!

Hát igen, van, ami sohasem változik meg…

- Teme! Ez egy szabad ország, azt nézek, amit akarok! Különben sem azt a ronda képedet bámultam, világos?!

Sasuke szúrós szemmel nézett Narutóra, de visszatért munkájához. Néhány csöndben telt perc után Naruto szólalt meg:

- Mondd, Sasuke, mi vagyunk mi?

- Hn? – nézett rá az Uchiha felvonva egyik szemöldökét. Hát igen, a szavajárása sem változott sokat…

- Tudod… mi vagyunk mi egymásnak? – kérdezte elpirulva a szőke.

- Miért, mit szeretnél, mik legyünk? – kérdezett vissza érzelemmentes arccal az Uchiha.

- Nem tudom… - motyogta Naruto lehajtott fejjel. Nem tudott felelni erre a kérdésre. Nem tudta, mit_ kellene_ felelnie, mivel írhatná le mindazt, amit Sasuke iránt érez. És… nem akarta, hogy a másik visszautasítsa, hogy nemet mondjon, hogy kiderüljön, csak játék volt az egész, semmi több…

- Hn… - Sasuke felállt, és se szó, se beszéd, kisétált a házból, magára hagyva a döbbent Narutót.

„Most megsértettem?" – értetlenkedett a szőke.

-x-

Naruto kétségbeesetten rohant végig Konoha utcáin. Sasuke még mindig nem tért vissza, pedig több, mint öt órája ment el, s a szőke fiú most sehol sem találta. Pedig végre-valahára megfogalmazódott benne a válasz a kérdésre…

Az Uzumaki, mint a villám vágtatott végig az utcákon, mikor végre-valahára megpillantotta azt az oly ismerős fekete hajkoronát… egy ékszerüzlet előtt, miközben egy gyönyörű lánnyal beszélget. Álljunk csak meg… egy lánnyal?!

- Sasuke! – rohant oda a szőke, mire a másik zsebre tett kézzel megfordult, és nyugodtan, kifejezéstelen arccal nézett az ordibáló Narutóra. – Sasuke! Sajnálom! Igazán! Komolyan, én… én… már tudom a választ! Légy szíves, hallgass meg! Gyere haza, és hallgass meg!

- Nem – felelte nyugodt hangon az Uchiha.

- Ne… nem?! – Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, és megteltek könnyel. Az apró, sós cseppek végiggördültek arcán, és behunyta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen abba a hideg, fekete íriszbe pillantania.

Naruto egyszer csak valami puhát és meleget érzett az arcán, s egy pillanat múlva tudatosult benne, hogy Sasuke a könnyeit itatja fel ajkaival. Mégpedig itt, a nyílt utcán, ahol bárki láthatta, ahol mindenki látta őket.

- Dobe, nem akarok visszamenni. Nem akarok rejtőzködni a világ elől. Ha mondani akarsz valamit, itt is megteheted – mondta egy félmosoly kíséretében az Uchiha, miközben félretolt néhány kósza tincset Naruto arcából. – Habár nincs is rá szükség, nem kell semmit sem mondanod… Nem haragszom rád. Soha nem is haragudtam…

És Sasuke végre csókolta Narutót, olyan hévvel, mint soha még azelőtt, s mindenki, aki arra haladt látta őket, de egyik fiú sem törődött az idősek rosszalló, a fiatal lányok irigykedő vagy a fiúk undorodó pillantásával. Nem számított, nem érdekelte őket már semmi sem, mert ott voltak egymás számára.

- Sasuke… - suttogta Naruto, mikor egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc múlva megszakították a csókot. – Mondd… mi vagyunk mi egymásnak?

- Hn – mosolyodott el a magasabb fiú, - szerintem egyértelmű… _usuratonkachi_!

* * *

Ééés… ennyi.  
Hát, nem tudom… Remélem, azért tűrhető…  
Ha olvasod a történeteim, légy szíves, látogass el az adatlapomra, ahol van egy szavazás a frissítésekkel kapcsolatban, és jó lenne, ha kapnék visszajelzéseket.  
Na, pápá, SasuNaru-fanok!

Liisa }i{


End file.
